Glorifying New Switzerland
Prior to the Raid December 31, 2013 5:30PM My horse stands at my command. Over this hill lay territory of the Odkushin Kingdom. "Didn't think I'd be back here in 5 days," I laughed. "Well, first time I've been here." responds Chris Helmshot "And it's pretty damn cold!" "Ha, you get used to it." I say. We gaze over the boarder of Tennessee as the sun sets. "Get ready, you majesty" says Chris "When am I not ready?" I laugh. 7 hours later..... The night is black. "Men get your asses into gear!" yells Chris. "Sir yes sir!" says our Company A. "No, this is the compound where Odkuf is, You guys sneak over the East wall and breach the gates when you hear the battering ram." says Chris. "Now, once you breech the door, you quietly sneak into the compound, within 3 minutes maximum, the Old Guard and the Young Guard will trail, burning the barracks and Southern Wall. Once that is complete, they will send in 10 men at a time to sweep the area behind you." Chris waits a second for that to sink in. "Now, Once you enter the compound, sweep each room. Women, children, and unarmed men, you will leave unharmed. Men that are armed you will take out. There are 4 floors with 3 rooms each. Odkuf is in the last room with his entire family besides Fadi. Fadi stays on the first room on the third floor with his wife. You are to assassinate Fadi.One man breeches the door, one man enters, the other man follows. After that, you continue until you reach Odkuf. Once you reach his room, breech as normal, but take out everyone except for his son. Got it?" demands Minister Chris. "Yes, sir." Company A responds. The Raid on Newdale, January 1st 1750 2AM 15 scout troops quietly creep up the Northern Walls of the Capital. Slicing the guards silently, they make their way through the Northern part of town. "Eh, set the fire" says a scout "On it." John Grandgold throws his torch into a closed shop where the flame bursts instantly into a firey ball of hell. The bell raises as guards yell and scream to their stations to put out the fire. Just as this happens, they citizens here cannonfire in the ditance, and watch as the Western wall guards are blown off their feet with debris of bricks fly over the town. "We're under siege!" sceams the general. "Shall we get Odluf?" "No, let him rest in his quarters, I'm sure it's just a pitiful militia of a local town of Europeans." the general replies. The general walks over to the edge of the Western wall and sees 600 troops charging at their broken walls, climbing, slicing their guards with ease. "Holy shit, the damn Swiss, GET ODKUF" screams the general, he turns around to see King Yellowfish with his sword through the messinger, and looking straight at him. "Why hello there, I'll give Odkuf your regards." The King smiles as he pulls out his pistol and shoots the general between his eyes. "They are leaderless! Charge!" screams the King. The Odkushin guard charges from inside the compound at Swiss forces. The guards slice through the Old guard like a knife through butter, cutting down each man with ease. Bye the time the Young Guard ( the elite guard) arrives up the wall, half of the old guard is dead. "Well, you majesty, what do we do?" asks the leader of the Young Guard. "You're the elite guard, go kick their ass!" King Yellowfish advises. "Charge!" As the Old Guard never retreats, they fight to the end as each one as battered to the ground. As the general of the Odkushin Guard looks up, he sees 300 Swiss soldiers crashing right through his defensive lines, just as easy as they killed half of the Old guard. King Yellowfish charges, pulls out a pistol, shoots the general in the chest. As a Odkushin man charges at him he pulls out his secondary pistol, and shoots him point blank in the temple. He unequips his pistols and charges with his cutlass, as he slices one man across the chest, he spins around and stabs his sword through an enemy's chest who was charging at his back. Quickly, the Old guard gathers whats left of them, and attacks the Odkushin guard while their attention is focused on the Young Guard. Quickly, the two forces enialate Odkushin forces. The old guard tends to the barracks, and within 5 seconds, it's blown to pieces. The Southern guards had already been taken out and Company A had just cleared the first floow. King Yellowfish rushed in with 9 other men to clear the floor. No others were hiding in the closets. After 20 minutes, King Yellowfish cathces up with Comapny A as the other 9 men are sweaping the scond floor. "This is where fadi is," says Chris. "Let's get to it," replies the King chris kicks open the door, and shimmies his back to hte wall outside the room. King yellowfish enters, pistol drawn. He sees a dark figute with a rifle shoot up from the bed, the King quickly moves his gun to that area of movement and pulls the trigger. The sound of a body falling echos through the room. "Light" says the King Chris takes his toch and enters the room. "S***, one shot, on kill," Chris grins. Fadi's wife start to scream, but Swiss forces quickly smack her across the head with a board to quite her. As they finish the third floow, the sweaps come up the stairs. Every room on the fourth floor was empty, storage. "This has to be some kind of trap", says one man from Company A. One man opens the door, and hides behind the wall outside, King yellowfish I enters, croushed, weapons drawn, chris follows, checking their right side, and anther man follows checking the left as they enter the room. Fours figures move in their beds and pop up. 3 stand. King Yellowfish fires 3 shots in each direction of movement, but hears 2 bodies fall. "Move fast, 2 people are left light!" Chris hand the king a torch. The King finds Odkuf's wife, and father laying on the ground. Odkuf, stares in horror at the bodies and his son cries, hiding in the corner. "This is for all the innocent lives you took, from every raid, every act of terror, every city of mine you burned, everything" King yellowfish says merciless. "Burn in hell." says King Odkuf. "Sieze him." King yellowfish says as 5 men hold Odkuf down and tie him with ropes. "Any words?" Yellowfish asks "I pass my throne, titles, everything I own to my son." "Very well then, carry on" King yellowfish shines the torch on the nine year old boy, he bends down. "Get away from me," the child says. "Today, your family pays it price for their actions. Now you know my pain of my innocent people being burned alive. Even children smaller than you. Uncivilized breed." the King says. "Now, I can offer you saftey, education, and civilized manor, if you wish," the King says. "I deny, and I swear, you will die." "I will die one day," the King says, " Maybe in 50 years" Yellowfish laughs, and walks out of the compound. "All set, you majesty?" asks Chris. "Aye, let's get the hell out of here." Then King says. breach-590x331.jpg|Swiss forces burning the West Wall Napoleon-Darthmod.jpg|Odkushin forces retreating for Swiss calvary shelling.jpg|Swiss Company A creeping up on the East Wall napoleon__total_war_23356.jpg|Chris Helmshot shooting an Odkushin soldier on his charge napoleon__total_war_12682457932427.jpg|Swiss forces opening fire on the compound's barracks siege3.jpg|The Northern part of the capital burning Rome-2-4.jpg|Cannon firing upon the Odkushin Western Wall napoleon-total-war-20100113020530013.jpg|King yellowish I leading his men in battle as he kills the Odkushin General Napoleon-Total-War-Gameplay-Trailer-HD_5.jpg|Chris (left) informing King Yellowfish I (right in grey coat) of the casualties, stats, etc. battle22222.jpeg|Swiss forces charging upon Odkushin guard in the compound courtyard Category:Book Category:Non-Fiction Category:Media